


Carefully everywhere descending

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember," I said, "how you cursed me for shooting you?"</p><p>"Remember," he said, "how you kissed me for cursing you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carefully everywhere descending

**Author's Note:**

> Poem by e.e. cummings.

somewhere i have never travelled,gladly beyond  
any experience,your eyes have their silence:  
in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,  
or which i cannot touch because they are too near

*****

The rain fell between the branches and slid from the leaves of the trees to fall on us. The drops left dark spots on my clothing. Blake's too. I put a hand on his forehead; he was still burning with fever. The makeshift bandage on his thigh was soaked in blood. Gangrene would set in soon, if it hadn't already. He was pale, so pale except for the flush of fever on his cheeks.

"Blake," I said.

His eyes fluttered open. He said nothing, but I could see the question in his gaze.

I wished that I could let my eyes speak the things I wished to say. But I did not possess his ability. "You're dying."

He smiled and nodded his head. "I know."

*****

your slightest look easily will unclose me  
though i have closed myself as fingers,  
you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens  
(touching skillfully,mysteriously) her first rose

*****

He lifted his fist, his fingers uncurling to extend towards me. I reached out, desperate to cover the vulnerability of his palm with my hands. His fingers were shockingly cold. I chafed them until they turned warm and pink.

"They'll come soon," I whispered, his fingertips brushing against my lips.

He shook his head. "It's all right. It's all right."

His tongue clicked against the inside of his mouth as he swallowed and I kissed him, hoping, perhaps, that he would suck moisture from me.

When we parted, his face was wet, my mouth was dry, and the rain poured through the leaves.

*****

or if your wish be to close me,i and  
my life will shut very beautifully,suddenly,  
as when the heart of this flower imagines  
the snow carefully everywhere descending;

*****

I tilted my face upward, and water fell into my mouth, erasing the taste of his aridity. Mouth damp, I turned back to him.

He shivered; his clothes were soaked with water.

I curled around him carefully and watched the blood on his thigh blossom and saturate the moss underneath us.

*****

nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals  
the power of your intense fragility: whose texture  
compels me with the color of its countries,  
rendering death and forever with each breathing

*****

I whispered into his ear of the small things that tied us to each other. The first time I had seen him, our first argument, our second, the first time I saved his life and the first time he saved mine.

"Remember," I said, "how you cursed me for shooting you?"

"Remember," he said, "how you kissed me for cursing you?"

I laughed and grasped his hand.

*****

(i do not know what it is about you that closes  
and opens;only something in me understands  
the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)

*****

I kept him warm for as long as I could. But by the time they came, he was dead. Tarrant pulled me to my feet and wrapped me with a blanket; his gestures surprisingly gentle.

"It's still cold," I said and covered Blake with the blanket instead.

*****  
nobody,not even the rain,has such small hands


End file.
